Envelope
by Mustany
Summary: A letter that has to be delivered to Sir Meta Knight is found by Kirby in his house. Kirby wants to deliver the envelope to the right place but the Squeak Squad has planned to steal it. First Kirby fic here. Oneshot. Corrected some word mistakes. Reviews?


**A****n Envelope**

**This is my first Kirby fic in here. ****I'm also a newcomer on this site so please forgive me if I haven't written it well or there are some incorrect words or sentences. English is not my first language you know. Reviews are welcomed but I take notice of only those reviews that are reasonable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kirby characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

Dreamland was peaceful. It was a sunny day with few clouds on the sky. Flowers were blooming in every colour. The whole land was green and lively. The pink and round hero Kirby was happily chasing yellow butterflies. The suddenly he stopped.

"Poyo?"

He saw a little envelope in front of his house's door. Who had written a letter to him? He looked at it and found out that it wasn't for him.

_To Sir Meta Knight_

Well there must have been some kind of a mistake. Probably it was left to wrong place by accident. Because the envelope wasn't for Kirby he decided to deliver the envelope to the right place. But there was a problem. Sir Meta Knight was just leaving with his airship Halberd because of his job. But if Kirby hurried then he might deliver the envelope in time. So Kirby left with the envelope towards the Orange Ocean.

------

Meanwhile at the base of the Squeak Squad…

"Hey boss! Have you heard of a special envelope that has a lot of money?"

"Who cares, my little Spinni?! As long as the treasures we're hunting have some food!"

"I'm not your little Spinni, Storo!" the little yellow ninja mouse named Spinni shouted while the huge blue mouse named Storo was eating chicken ribs with maxim tomatoes.

"But we do have a money shortage", a smaller mouse than Spinni said in his UFO. His name was Doc.

"If we don't have money then we can't buy any food, new equipments or magic learning lessons. We need money!" he continued.

"No! I want food! Maxim tomato meatballs, fish fingers with maxim tomatoes and the delicious maxim tomato soup! I can't live without them! Need money!"

"So what do you say boss?" Spinni asked while looking at the mouse in his red cape and hat. Daroach was his name and he was the boss of the gang.

"So is there any special envelope we should steal to get money?" he asked.

"According to my database there should be one extremely important envelope that has to be delivered to a sword knight named Sir Meta Knight", Doc explained while surfing on the net.

"Does it have money?"

"Not sure…"

"But if it's important it means we should steal it and deliver it to Sir Meta Knight ourselves! Then we absolutely get a reward!" Spinni said excited. Daroach thought for a moment.

"Well, that would be one good idea. Where's the letter now?"

"It's somewhere in Ice Cream Island. Someone is carrying the envelope and probably trying to deliver it to the receiver", Doc explained.

"Alright. Here's the plan. We spy this deliverer and when there's a good chance we steal the envelope and find out if it has money. If it's some kind of other important envelope then we deliver it ourselves to Sir Meta Knight. Understood?"

"Yes boss!"

"It's alright for me but can I get some maxim tomato soup now?"

"Storo. I'm getting sick about your maxim tomato foods", Daroach grunted looking annoyed.

-----

Kirby was running towards the Orange Ocean. Then he met a problem. The road divided into two other roads. Which was the faster road to the Orange Ocean?

"Poyo…" Kirby sighed. He couldn't decide which way to go.

At the same time Kirby didn't know that some mice we're spying him. Daroach took a peek to check that the deliverer had the very important envelope. Yes, it was exactly that envelope he and his gang were planning to steal. But Daroach was rather shocked to see that the deliverer was Kirby.

"Oh no! Not him again!" he tried to keep his voice as down as possible even though he was shocked.

"Him? Who do you mean, boss?" Spinni asked.

"That pink ball is ruining everything again!"

"What?!" Spinni took a peek too and was as shocked as his boss.

"Now what, boss?" Storo asked while eating a slice of maxim tomato pizza. Daroach had another moment of thinking. Then he decided not to let Kirby ruin everything again.

"We'll do as planned."

"You sure, boss? Last time he ruined our every attempt to get treasures!" Spinni reminded.

"That time it was about treasures. Now it's about money and that envelope. Now then, operation 'Envelope Stealing', start!"

The Squeak Squad attacked Kirby. Storo held up Kirby who accidentally dropped the envelope. Spinni was quick and caught the envelope. After that the Squeak Squad tried to flee. Kirby followed them trying to catch them.

"The pink ball still follows us, boss!" Spinni shouted.

"Doc, do your trick!" Daroach ordered. Doc pushed one button in his UFO and a bomb fell down to the ground releasing thick smoke. Kirby had to stop and inhale the smoke so he could see something. After he had inhaled the smoke he couldn't see anywhere the Squeak Squad. No good. The gang had stolen the envelope. Kirby felt a bit guilty. Then he pulled himself together and continued to the direction where the Squeaks had gone.

-----

Kirby had arrived to Yoghurt Yard where he found the Squeaks who were attempting to open the envelope. He heard the Squeaks talking quite far away and went to the direction where the talking was going on.

"It doesn't smell like money", Spinni said simply.

"How do you know how the money smells?" Storo asked eating this time Spaghetti à la Maxim Tomatoes.

"You simply don't have the ability to smell the money. It's a biological thing."

"I think you're wrong. Money doesn't smell like anything. Though the envelope smells like peppermint."

"No! The money smells like peppermint!"

"You two stop now! I'll open the envelope and then we see if it has money", Daroach said and rudely opened the envelope. There wasn't any money. The message wasn't even important.

_Hello, Sir Meta Knight_

_I invite you to the conference of sword warriors. Because of your honourable deeds I wish to see you in this conference. The conference is held in Halfmoon in this month when the moon is full. Sword warriors around the universe are invited to change experiences, feelings and stories with each other. If you cannot come then would you please inform me about it?_

_Lady Arlene, the Sword Master_

The Squeaks we're surprised.

"It's just an invitation to some sort of conference!" Spinni said in amazement.

"It's not even important one", Doc explained but you could hear his voice being amazed too.

"No! Now I can't get the delicious maxim tomato soup!" Storo cried. Daroach was speechless. He then saw Kirby who looked at the pieces of the envelope. Kirby was sad and it could be seen in his eyes. He had tried to do his best to deliver the envelope to the right person. Now the envelope was torn apart and it wouldn't be convincing giving a letter in the torn envelope to Sir Meta Knight.

"Hey boss… I think we did something wrong…" Spinni said quietly.

"We're responsible to all this mess. We should fix things, right?" Doc asked feeling guilty.

"I feel I'm starting to cry. Waah!" Storo cried and sneezed to a white handkerchief. Daroach looked at the letter and then Kirby who could have started crying anytime. Daroach felt probably the most guilt. He then picked up all the pieces of torn envelope and held them in his paws. The pieces of envelopes started to glow and after a moment it was back to its original form as a one clean envelope.

"I used my magic to fix the envelope to its original form. Here. Deliver it to the right place. And sorry about this whole mess", Daroach apologised putting the letter to the envelope and giving the envelope to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily and then ran away. There was perhaps still time to deliver the envelope to Meta Knight. The Squeaks were just standing.

"Hey boss…"

"What now, Spinni?"

"We still need some money…"

"Let's get some money! I need some maxim tomato cake!" Storo's stomach was grumbling.

-----

"Ready to leave?" Meta Knight asked from the crew in his battleship, Halberd. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, Sir! Anytime you wish, Sir!"

"Well then…" Meta Knight was interrupted when Sailor Waddle Dee came to him and told him with tap-dancing that there was someone who needed to see him. Kirby was standing at the main entrance of the battleship until Meta Knight walked there.

"What is it now, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled while handing the envelope to Meta Knight.

"A letter to me?" Meta Knight wondered looking at the envelope. He then saw that Kirby was expecting something.

"Was this envelope delivered to you by mistake?"

A nod.

"I see. Thank you for all the trouble bringing this to me. You can have this", Meta Knight gave Kirby a big jar full of sweets. Kirby made his victory dance while Meta Knight was walking back to the control room.

"…It smells like peppermint. So it's the invitation from her to the sword conference just like always. She never changes…" Kirby heard Meta Knight muttering but it didn't matter. Now Kirby had a lot of sweets!

Kirby returned to his home when it was almost a night. He was so tired that fell asleep as soon as he sat on his bed. He didn't even eat a single one of the sweets. Oh well, tomorrow morning he could eat those lovely sweets he always loved so much.

**Lady Arlene is the only character that's not from Kirby. She'****s my own character.**

**I also hope this story has no more stupid word and sentence mistakes.**

**Anyway, how was the story?**


End file.
